Super Advice
by MTL17
Summary: Kara goes to Sara for advice about sex with girls, and gets more than she bargained for. This story is an alternative version of a scene in my Super Dating fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Gideon, report!" Sara Lance demanded after a sudden jolt almost knocked her out of her chair, "What the hell was that?"

"Captain, I believe we were hit with something." Gideon said brightly.

"I know that Gideon." Sara growled, "By what?"

"I am not certain." Gideon replied.

"Any guesses?" Sara frowned.

"Well, it appears to be humanoid." Gideon reported.

"Well, that's something at least." Sara softly quipped before asking, "How you'd ya know that?"

"Because it is crawling to the head of the ship." Gideon announced brightly.

"Sara, what's going on?" Ray Palmer asked as the rest of the Legends started to rush into the command deck.

As weird sounds became audible Sara quipped, "I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out..."

Sara and the rest of the Legends then waited with bated breath for whatever had attached itself to the ship to show itself. The White Canary considered telling Gideon to open fire, or sending Ray out in his suit to take a close look and prepare to attack if necessary, but they had no idea whether this thing was hostile or not and she didn't want to take the risk of antagonising whatever it was and starting a fight. It turned out she was right to be cautious, because a few moments later a familiar looking blonde in a bright red and blue costume crawl to the front of the ship and waved at them brightly through the window. She even had a big goofy grin on her face, which was so infectious Sara couldn't stop a smirk crossing her face, as she didn't have to look to know the same could be said for other members of her crew.

"Blondie." Mick Rory announced brightly, and what sounded like through a mouthful of what was probably candy.

"Gideon, opened the cargo bay doors." Sara ordered, partly turning away so she could go and greet their guest, and partly to hide her smile.

*

Just a few minutes later the cargo bay doors were firmly shut again and their guest was standing in the middle of the cargo bay. Only she wasn't standing proud as Sara had expected to find her, but doubled over and panting. Sara and the rest of the Legends had tried to spar with her briefly a few months ago, and she hadn't broken a sweat kicking their asses, so the sight was unexpected and a little disturbing. Then again Sara could only imagine that flying in the void between time and space would be challenging for even the most durable of beings. And hell, the proof of it was standing right in front of her, still on her feet and rapidly recovering at an impressive rate. She even smiled again in greeting.

"Supergirl." Sara greeted dryly.

"Sara... erm, White Canary?" Kara returned the greeting, clearly unsure of herself.

"Sara is fine." Sara said softly and reassuringly.

"Then call me Kara." Kara said brightly, briefly offering similar greetings to everyone else as the rest of the Legends crowded into the cargo bay before beginning to apologise, "I'm so sorry you guys. Cisco was supposed to vibe me into the ship, but his calculations were off and I ended up stuck in... whatever that is out there. It was actually kind of scary. Then I saw you guys, and I flew over, but then I miscalculated my speed and kind of, sort of, crashed into you. I'm pretty sure I didn't do any real damage, and if I did I swear I'll help fix it. I should have probably just got Barry to call you, but I worried you may be busy so I thought this would be easier. And if you are, that's cool, because this can totally wait. Or I could help you! Do you need help? I'm great at helping people."

There was a brief pause as everybody took that in, then Mick gruffly asked, "So, what do you want?"

"Mick." Jax groaned, echoing everyone sentiment.

"What?" Mick shrugged, "Legs didn't come all this way for nothing."

"I asked you not to call me that." Kara grumbled.

"Mr Rory, I cannot imagine what someone like Ms Danvers could possibly want from the likes of us." Stine pointed out, like his other half voicing the opinions of the legends.

Well, all but one, as Sara had an idea, and she couldn't help hope it was true given the look on Kara's face as she nervously admitted, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to Sara."

"Really." Sara beamed, and then when Kara nervously nodded she turned and gestured for her to follow, and just to make it clear adding, "Follow me?"

This got some funny looks from the other legends, and some of them even stopped Kara to ask a question or two, but it wasn't long before they shrugged it off and gave up. By the time they were halfway to Sara's quarters they were alone, allowing Sara to clear her mind and concentrate on Kara's reactions to her, which was very encouraging as the beautiful alien couldn't stop looking at her. Sara even briefly caught Kara staring at her ass, making the Kryptonian become flustered and quickly catch up to her and trying to hide it by making small talk. It was quite a change to the last time they met, and Sara found it very intriguing. It also made it very tempting to ask something in front of the others, but Sara was just about able to restrain herself.

At least until the doors to her quarters closed behind them, then Sara turned and smirked, "So, what's her name?"

"What?" Kara blushed furiously, "I... I, what?"

"The girl you like?" Sara clarified, "What's her name?"

There was a long pause in which Kara seemed to go as red as a tomato, then she smiled shyly, "Lena."

Sara smiled, "Nice name."

"Lena Luther." Kara admitted cautiously after a brief pause.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"I guess not." Kara pouted, "She must not be in your world. Which is a shame, because she's the best."

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Sara smiled softly.

"Sooooo, how did you know?" Kara frowned, before brightening, "Oh, are you psychic like J'ohn? Is that your superpower?"

"No." Sara shook her head fondly, "It just made the most sense. I mean, I can hold my own during an alien invasion, but you're... Supergirl! What physical threat could you possibly need my help with? Especially when you have your own people for that, and for regular advice. So, why would you be here for anything except advice on a sexual identity crisis?"

Kara blushed while Sara was talking, and then looked a shamed, "I'm sorry. It's just that... I..."

"Hey, I get it." Sara smiled, "Sometimes it's just easier to tell a stranger these things."

Kara smiled back and relieve, "Exactly."

"Although it would have been quicker and easier just to talk to a therapist." Sara pointed out dryly, "Or maybe a bartender at a gay bar."

"I, I... I don't think I could talk to a total stranger about any of this. Or go into one of those bars." Kara blushed furiously, "Besides, we've save the world together. In my book that makes us friends, and this is a chance to become better friends."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for becoming better friends." Sara purred, unable to resist the suggestive words, tone or grin that she ultimately gave Kara in response. Then when Kara blushed again she felt guilty, so she followed up with, "How can I help?"

Which didn't really help Kara any, "I, I... I..."

"You don't want advice on how to ask her out do you?" Sara asked, "Cause if you do I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed, because the best advice I can give you is to just be up front with her and ask. I mean sure, you can test the waters first, but-"

"No, it's... it's not that." Kara admitted hesitantly.

"Well what then?" Sara gently pushed, trying not to smile as this seemed to confirm her earlier theory.

Sure enough after a long pause Kara asked, "You've been, you know with women. Like, WITH women, right?"

Sara smiled, weirdly charmed by that response, and unable to stop herself from quipping, "You know, if you're thinking of doing it, you should probably be able to say it."

There was another pause and then a blushing Kara took a deep breath and admitted, "Sex! I wanna have sex with Lena! Wow, I want to have sex with Lena. It feels so good to say that. I'm gay for Lena Luther! I wanna have gay sex with Lena Luther!"

On that last part Kara stood up and yelled it loud and proud, and then faintly through the door Sara just about heard Mick grumble, "Good for you Blondie."

In a second Sara was opening the door and grumbling, "Mick, if you're listening in I swear to God..."

"Relax Sara, I'm just passing through." Mick said dryly, already halfway down the hall, grumbling as he went, "But I'm pretty sure the whole ship heard her anyway."

Sara rolled her eyes, shut and lock the door and turned back to a blushing Kara, which was so cute Sara only stopped herself from smiling by mentioning, "Don't mind him. I'm pretty sure his superpower is knowing exactly when and where to swoop in with an allegedly humorous and often inappropriate comment. Although for him that wasn't so bad. And there's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know." Kara said softly, "It's just all kind of new to me."

"Which can be scary, I know." Sara said sympathetically, moving closer, "I remember. But it makes you feel any better I can guarantee the other girl is scared too. No one likes to be rejected, no matter how bad ass they are."

Kara smiled, "I didn't say she was a bad ass."

"You didn't have too." Sara shrugged, "I just figured that to impress Supergirl she must be some kind of bad ass, even if-."

"She can't kill someone with her pinkie?" Kara offered with a smile, which turned into a frown, "Although I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hey, anyone can kill someone with a pinkie and the right circumstances. Although there are easier ways." Sara admitted.

"Can we stop talking about death by pinkie?" Kara groaned.

"Hey, you brought up." Sara pointed out.

"The point is she is a bad ass. She doesn't have any powers, and yet she's strong, brave and smart. And confident. And she kicks major ass." Kara rambled, "Like you actually. Which is kind of intimidating."

"I intimidate you?" Sara smirked, advancing on the other girl.

"Well... yeah." Kara admitted with a blush.

"So... you came here looking for some advice on girl on girl sex?" Sara softly purred once she was stepping into Kara's personal space, "You know the best way to learn is through practical experience, right? I'd be happy to show you."

"I, I couldn't." Kara stammered unconvincingly with another blush.

"Why not?" Sara asked softly.

"It would be like cheating." Kara said.

"Really?" Sara pushed gently, "Are you guys exclusive? Have you had the talk? Are you officially girlfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, no..." Kara admitted softly.

"Then what's wrong with getting a little more practical advice?" Sara asked, "I mean, you did say you wanted to be better friends, right?"

"Yeah..." Kara mumbled softly.

"So, let's get friendly." Sara grinned before softly kissing Kara.

With that Sara pressed her lips firmly but softly against Kara's and held them there for a few long seconds. Chances are this was a mistake, but if it was Sara highly doubted that Kara would get really mad about it. After all, you couldn't blame a girl for trying, right? Especially when she had the opportunity to have sex with someone as amazing as Supergirl. Which was an opportunity it looked like she had blown for a few long seconds, although Sara kept her lips where they were for longer than was probably decent, safe in the knowledge that Kara could easily push her away any time she wanted, and Sara was in no hurry to move her lips from these oh so soft ones. And oh, was she rewarded for her patients.

Kara's mind was a mess right now. Sara was right, this wasn't technically cheating, but it really felt like it. Then again she had cheated on Mon El when she had gone on a date with Lena in the first place, and like with that date this felt kind of wrong, but oh so good. So good that while she was trying to make her mind up what the right thing to do was her lips went into business for themselves, and suddenly she was kissing Sara back. Then her body went into business for itself as she found her arms coming up to gently pull Sara more firmly into her body, and her mouth open to allow Sara's tongue inside it so she could massage it with her own.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, then Sara's hands began to wander. At first it was just up and down her arms, Kara smiling proudly into the kiss as Sara let out a soft moan as she caressed her muscles underneath. They both had the same reaction when Sara's hands travelled down to her stomach along the outside of her thighs, but then one of those hands grabbed Kara's butt and the Kryptonian found herself letting out a squeak of surprise and her eyes shot wide open. And she didn't even remember closing them. Which initially cause Sara's hands to stop in their tracks, but she continued insistently kissing Kara, and it still felt so good she could feel her body relaxing back into it.

Shortly after her eyes closed again Sara squeezed her butt, and this time Kara didn't react negatively at all. This time she just moaned softly into Sara's mouth, which pushed Sara to let her other hand joined groping Kara's ass. Feeling emboldened by this Kara reached down to grab two handfuls of Sara's well-rounded ass, causing the other woman to gasp in delight and reach up with one hand to cup one of her boobs. This made Kara gasp and pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. She then just stared at Sara for a few long seconds, then for some reason they both burst out laughing. Although that laughing quickly turned to giggles, and then a few more kisses and a lot more groping.

After a few more kisses Sara confessed, "You know, this would normally be the part I'd try to strip you. But while I'm certainly not against the idea of you taking off your clothes, do you mind if we leave the suit on?"

Those words alone would have been enough to make Kara blush bright red, but Sara gave her a wink at the same time, which totally had her flushing and mumbling, "Okay."

Honestly Kara wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, but the smile, and then the kiss, that Sara gave her right afterwards made it totally worth it. As that was one of the more lingering kisses Kara forgot all about her apprehension as she continued letting Sara have her way with her for several minutes. That continued to be the case when Sara gently manoeuvred them backwards and pushed Kara onto the bed. Kara could have stopped it at anytime, which meant this whole thing was on her, but she didn't. She just continuing to let it happen, and while she wasn't sure what entirely was going to happen next she found it easy to put her complete trust in this woman she didn't actually know that well.

Sara had been told to capitalise on openings when receiving them, and her training wouldn't allow her to miss out on this one. And especially not her libido. Besides, it was an incredible thrill to top Supergirl, this incredibly powerful being from another world. Which was just another reminder that her life wasn't like other people's. But at least in this moment she very much liked her life. And how could she not with this gorgeous woman underneath her and completely at her mercy? To make matters even better she was so inexperienced and trusting that Sara could have probably made her do just about anything. It made it almost impossible to take advantage of that, but at least for now she wanted to do right by Kara and give her a gentle introduction to girl on girl fun.

That meant a lot of kissing to begin with, which was hardly a great hardship, especially as Sara got to marvel at just how deceptively strong this woman was, The White Canary unable to stop thinking about how if she wasn't careful Supergirl might accidentally squash her like a bug. Or maybe if she said or did the wrong thing. The former was much more likely, but either way it provided a hint of danger which Sara very much enjoyed. However as much as she enjoyed that, and the kissing, she was soon aching for more, and started working her way down Kara's body, lingering on her neck and particularly her perky little boobs.

Unfortunately to get at them she had to pull Kara's top upwards, screwing the S symbol featured so prominently on Kara's costume. When she had first seen it Sara thought it was stupid, but it had quickly grown on her. It just perfectly symbolised this godlike alien with the blindingly sunny attitude that Sara couldn't help finding endearing. But pushing it out of her way at least temporarily was a sacrifice she was willing to make to get at those perky little titties, and more importantly the little nipples on top of them. The little nipples Sara was thrilled to find were already pretty hard when she got there, although there was always room for improvement.

Wrapping her mouth around one of those nipples pretty much instantly Sara sucked on them gently and then grinned at the loud, happy cry that she forced out of Kara. She continued to receive positive reactions like that as she moved to the other nipple, and then back again, Sara beginning to go back and forth between those nipples while swirling her tongue around them and eventually even gently nipping on them. If it had been anyone else she would have slowly built up to a stronger bite, but that may risk breaking her teeth, and she certainly didn't want to ruin the moment and put Kara off the idea of returning the favour. Although given what happened next, that didn't seem like a problem.

"Oh God Sara, more." Kara moaned softly while as gently as possible for her pressing Sara's head against her chest, "Give me more. Oh Rao! Oh Sara, mmmmm, more."

Kara wasn't entirely sure exactly what she was asking for. Well, she had an idea, but who knows what tricks the sneaky assassin knew? After all, this was already feeling pretty amazing, and this was just foreplay. Was Sara so skilled that she could make her cum through foreplay? It seemed impossible, but again, this felt so amazing Kara began to wonder. She wasn't even entirely unconvinced when Sara moved on, kissing her way down her exposed stomach briefly before dropping to her knees and grinning up at her before sliding underneath Kara's tiny red skirt, making the mighty Supergirl let out a high-pitched squeak of excitement and anticipation.

Honestly she was surprised when Sara didn't immediately 'go to work' on her, instead pressing right up against her red panties and just softly smelling her pussy through the fabric, which was another thing that made Kara blush. Then Kara cried out loudly as Sara stuck out her tongue and slid it over those panties, which easily put what she was feeling before to shame. Then she groaned in frustration as instead of immediately following up with another lick Sara began kissing the surrounding area, even moving up a bit to her stomach and then down to her thighs instead of concentrating on where Kara really wanted her, which made Kara literally whine in frustration.

"Sarrrrrraaaaa! Stop teasing, oooooooooh Gooooodddddd! Stop teasing me! No fair! Ohhhhhhh Goooooddddddd yesssssss, lick me!" Kara cried out and whined, depending whether Sara was licking her pantie covered pussy or not, "Pleasssssseeeeeeee, lick me! Lick me! Lick my pussy! Please? I, oh yes, mmmmmm, please, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

Finally Sara not only concentrated on her pussy but she pushed the soft fabric aside so her talented little tongue was directly touching Kara's cunt, again outdoing whatever pleasure Kara was feeling before. Best of all it promised even more pleasure to come, the thought of which, along with that first direct contact of skin on skin made Kara completely incoherent for some time. Hell, she could barely even think. But that was more than okay, because she didn't need to think or say anything, because she had gotten what she wanted. All she needed to do was concentrate on not hurting Sara, and keeping her voice down a little so as not to alert the crew.

As she was mostly concentrating on the latter it was very likely she completely failed with the former. She just couldn't help it, Sara was just making her feel so good, Kara eventually finding herself destroying part of the wall behind her and she desperately tried to keep her hands busy when it all became too much. And that was just when Sara started lingering on her clit. Which almost made Kara demand Sara stop for her own safety, but first Kara would have to regain the ability to talk so she could do so. Besides, she told herself if the worst came to the worst she could save Sara, and this entire crew, even if she had to use time travel to do it.

Sara knew she was taking quite the risk given some of the actions she got out of this powerful creature, but that was why she just couldn't stop. Having the mighty Supergirl moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out was intoxicating enough, but to get this goddess to the point where she couldn't just not control her mouth, but her body as well? Yeah, Sara just couldn't resist that type of ego boost. Besides, she had died before, and this would be much more of a fun way to go. She could go out doing something she loved, Sara thought with a smile. And just flat out doing Supergirl. Now that was a kind of death that she could be proud of.

Given this girl's reputation Sara was fairly certain that Kara would rise to the challenge and prevent herself from hurting her, but whatever the risk it was definitely worth taking both for the ego boost of having this kind of effect on the mighty Supergirl, and just to get a taste of the other girl. Because fuck, Sara had tasted a lot of yummy pussies, but just... fuck! Kara's cunt was out of this world. Literally, Sara thought with a grin. Then she thought about how she had been told how Kara's powers worked, and wondered with another wicked grin if the Earth's sun made Kara's pussy more tasty. Like, if she went sunbathing for a few hours, would she be even more tasty? It didn't seem impossible, then again Sara didn't think she would ever find a pussy she'd like more than Nyssa's.

That rather depressing thought sadly knocked Sara down from her high, but she did her best to push through it continued teasing Kara. After all, Nyssa hadn't trained her to be a selfish lover. Exactly the opposite, in fact. So to make up for her pausing for a few long seconds Sara concentrated on Kara's clit for almost a full minute, gently flicking it with her tongue and even taking it into her mouth for a gentle sucking, which got an extra loud cry out of the alien. Which unfortunately caused Sara to pause again as she thought about how she was fucking an alien, and one from another universe no less, which again she made up for by more attention to her friend's clit.

On the bright side all this extra attention to Kara's clit meant more pussy cream for Sara to lick up, and the other blonde didn't exactly complain. Actually it was very much the opposite, Kara deliriously mumbling words of approval in between cries of pleasure more or less throughout the pussy licking. Honestly after a while Sara just tuned it out so she could concentrate on making the other girl feel good. But also, if the mighty Supergirl wanted to cum in her mouth, then she was going to have to do a lot better when it came to begging for more. Besides, Sara was having way too much fun to end this any time soon, especially as Kara was so cute when she was delirious from pleasure.

Kara was happy with that for a long while. More than happy, even. Because wow, she had heard that girls were better at oral on girls, but... wow. Really it didn't even compare. Although maybe the comparison was unfair, considering that Sara was a Master Assassin, making her a Master in the art of seduction, and maybe even sex. No, definitely sex, Kara just wasn't sure whether that was an Assassin thing, a bi or gay thing, or a Sara thing. Maybe it was some combination of all three? Kara didn't know, but it felt like she could be told, or experience, every single one of Sara's tricks and she wouldn't even be half as good when it came time to return the favour. Or more importantly, do the same to Lena.

Thinking of her sort of girlfriend made Kara feel guilty. She almost certainly wouldn't approve of this. Would she? It would be hot if Lena was there, kissing her neck, whispering into her ear, or just grinning at her while Sara continued going down on her. God, that was one fantasy Kara was definitely going to have to remember when she was alone and in need of relief, but it was unlikely to ever happen in real life, which might be a good thing, as Kara could barely survive this with her sanity intact. Which only became increasingly hard to bear, this extra attention to her clit intensifying Kara's desire to cum until she just couldn't take it anymore. Yes, she needed to cum, and while it wasn't exactly easy for her to find the words she was Supergirl dammit. She had done harder things than this.

So even though it took an embarrassingly long time Kara whimpered, "Please Sara, make me cum! I need to cum. Ooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, that feels so good, sooooooo gooooddddd, mmmmmm, but I need more. Please, mmmmmm, Sara, make me cum. Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Please? Oh please, mmmmmmm, please Sara-"

"Fuck me with your tongue?" Sara offered, reluctantly pulling her face away from Kara's pussy, "Or my fingers?"

"Yes." Kara whimpered pathetically.

"Say it." Sara pushed.

Kara whimpered again, and forced the words out, "Fuck me, ohhhhhhh fuck, fuck me with your tongue, mmmmm, or your fingers."

"Which is it?" Sara pushed again, "Choose."

There was a brief pause and then Kara said as firmly as she could, "Both."

"Both?" Sara questioned, before predictably smiling wickedly, "I like that."

As she spoke Sara lowered her face back down to Kara's cunt and gave it one last long teasing lick before focusing all her attention on Kara's clit. Or more accurately, all of her tongue's attention. Meanwhile she slid a few fingers over Kara's pussy, causing the mighty Supergirl to gasp and quiver with anticipation. Those fingers lingered over her entrance, collecting her juices as lubricant, before slowly pushing a finger into her, Kara crying out loudly at the feeling of Sara inside her. Of another woman inside her for the very first time, Kara feeling as if she was going to cum on the spot just from the thought of it. Or maybe combined with the amazing feeling of it. But no, Sara made sure to slow down just enough to keep her on the edge without going over it.

Which continued to be the case for the next few long seconds, or they might have been even minutes as it was hard to tell at this point, causing Kara to pathetically whimper some more, and even try pleading for more again. However before she could find the words Kara let out an extra loud cry as Sara added a second finger and wrapped her lips around Kara's clit and began to gently suck it. Then Kara was cumming wonderfully harder, and that climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Sara effortlessly fucking her to multiple orgasms, making it harder for the mighty Supergirl to concentrate on not hurting her new friend. Although she continued to receive pleasure, so she must have somehow succeeded.

Sara was quick to remove her mouth from Kara's clit and her fingers from the other blonde's cunt so she could wrap her mouth around that entrance and swallow everything her new friend had to give her. Or at least she tried. As she had plenty of practice with this particular technique it shouldn't have been a problem for Sara, but there seemed more girl cum than usual, and more to the point it was better than any she'd ever known, which took Sara aback. Of course she should have been expecting that given just how yummy Supergirl's regular cream was, but honestly, nothing could have prepared her for this. As a result, a lot of that precious liquid escaped onto her face, which was still nice, but not what Sara truly wanted. No, Sara wanted more in her belly, and she was determined to get it.

Which was why she shoved her tongue as deep inside Kara as it would go and then started thrusting it in and out until she got another mouthful of girl cum. This time she was better prepared, getting at least the majority of it, and while she wasn't so successful the next few times at least a good portion was squirted directly down her throat, while the rest covered her face, making Sara feel like what she was, a pussy slut. Or in this case, a slut for some Super Pussy, the thought making Sara grin wickedly around that pussy as she continued fucking it with her tongue. Although it was not long before she brought her fingers back into the equation while moving her mouth back up to Kara's clit.

She then went back and forth between these techniques for God knows how long, and Kara just kept cumming, and... well, Sara always prided herself on squeezing multiple orgasms out of her women, and normally out of her men, even the ones that didn't think they were capable of it, but wow, Kara came a lot. Which Sara loved, as it meant she got more Super Cum to swallow, and to cover her face. But even her impressive stamina was being tested, and more to the point her own body was aching for some attention, so in an attempt to make Kara cum extra hard, and bring this to a close, Sara used her other hand to collect some cum as lube before shoving a finger into Supergirl's ass. Which worked like a charm.

For a few long seconds the mighty Supergirl was rocked with an extra powerful climax which had her screaming her pretty little head off, easily loud enough so the whole ship probably heard it, and her body clamped down on the fingers inside her pussy and butt almost hard enough to break them. Then the next thing Sara knew she was been pulled up into a kiss, and while this was something that frequently happened after she went down on someone she normally had a say in the matter. This time she was a ragdoll, being yanked up and attacked. And then lifted off the ground and flown across the room, Sara briefly worried that her body would be crushed from Kara's excitement.

Luckily Supergirl slowed her momentum just enough so that when Sara's back hit the wall it was rough, but not painfully so, Sara letting out a brief sigh of relief into Kara's mouth before she finally began to kiss back. Up to that point Kara's tongue had been exploring Sara's mouth, seemingly on a mission to collect all of her own cum that was left over. Even when Sara 'fought back' The White Canary quickly realised this was a losing 'battle' as Supergirl just wouldn't be denied. Which mostly made this even more thrilling, because while Sara had loved topping the super powerful woman the idea of being topped by her was equally thrilling.

"Tongue, or fingers?" Kara boldly threw Sara's words back at her, while barely resisting the urge to lick the cum off of the other girl's face.

Grinning wickedly at those words Sara replied, "Both."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kara practically growled.

Literally a second later Kara was in between her legs and lapping away at Sara's pussy, causing The White Canary to cry out embarrassingly loudly. Sara then took a brief moment to marvel exactly where she was. Because she was dully aware that her feet hadn't hit the ground since Kara had picked her up, although to be fair that was partly because she wrapped her legs around the other girl's waist while flying, and now the seemingly innocent girl had positioned those legs around her head. Still, Sara wasn't expecting to find that her head was almost touching her ceiling and that she was several feet above the ground and being pressed against the wall of her quarters. Which was ridiculously hot, if she was being honest.

Maybe it should have been a little frightening, but Sara just couldn't concentrate on that right now. Not when Kara was making her feel so good. Arguably too good. After all, Sara strictly speaking should be telling her to slow down and work on her technique as she was supposed to be teaching Kara how she could sexually please her girlfriend, the thought making Sara feel guilty. But not as guilty as what she did next, because she just couldn't help being selfish and beg Kara to make her cum. She just couldn't help it, she was so worked up from fucking Kara, and the beautiful woman had spent the last few minutes hitting her clit with every lick, and sometimes even lingering on it. So Sara just couldn't resist.

"Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd yessssssss, mmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me hard, oooooooh Kara!" Sara cried out as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, "Fuck me with your tongue, fuck me with your fingers, ohhhhhh shit, fuck me like I fucked you! Just please, make me cum! Ooooooh yesssssss, make me cum. Make me cum just like I made you cum. Mmmmmm fuck yes, oh Kara, I just can't wait any more, I need to cum now. Please? Ohhhhhh please Kara, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ooooooh Gooooooodddddddd, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Thankfully Sara didn't have to wait that long for Kara to show mercy on her, at first just increasing the amount of attention to her clit, which was shamefully all that it took and then she pushed Sara to the edge of orgasm. Then almost without hesitation Kara pushed Sara over that edge by finally adding fingers into the equation, pushing two of them into the Captain's welcoming cunt quickly and easily, and then began to pump them in and out of her. That was all it took, and Sara found herself cumming perhaps harder than ever before. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Sara barely aware of what was causing them as she became completely overwhelmed with ecstasy.

Kara was feeling almost as overwhelmed with making Sara cum, except of course she had to be careful not to hurt the other girl. Which made her want to fuck her in energy draining red light, or even with kryptonite in the room, because the last thing she wanted to do right now was hold back. No, she wanted to use every ounce of her strength to literally fuck Sara into unconsciousness as a personal thank you for the pure ecstasy she had given her only a few moments ago. And perhaps more importantly giving her a way that she could please Lena Luthor, if Sara's reactions to what she was doing were anything to go by, Kara thought with a proud smile.

She was then briefly distracted by guilt at cheating on Lena worse than she'd ever cheated on Mon-El. Sure, they hadn't had the conversation about being exclusive, making this a grey area, but at that moment it felt like a poor excuse to justify her actions. Although it was also hard for Kara to truly regret them, as this felt like priceless information that was critical for her to know if she was ever going to be good enough to be Lena Luthor's girlfriend. Besides, part of her would have always regretted not sleeping with this ridiculously beautiful woman when she had the chance if she hadn't. Hopefully Lena would understand. Although Kara wouldn't tell her until after giving her multiple orgasms on several different occasions.

Of course Kara couldn't concentrate on that right now when she was busy making Sara feel good. To be fair her body had more or less slipped into autopilot while she had been distracted, even managing to do it without hurting Sara, but that was no excuse for not giving this woman her full attention. Also there was something Kara really wanted to try before Sara passed out, namely tasting girl cum straight from the source. So after a few minutes of working up the courage Kara yanked her fingers out of Sara, wrapped her lips tightly around her entrance and then gleefully swallowed everything Sara had to give her throughout the next few climaxes, along the way shoving her tongue inside Sara and fucking her with it.

As Kara had suspected she instantly loved the taste. No, it was more than that. She was instantly addicted to it, and it wasn't long before she started acting like a junkie willing to do anything to get her fix. That included tongue fucking Sara until the other girl went limp in her arms, making Kara feel very proud of herself. Only when she slowly flew them back to the bed while gently lapping at Sara's cunt she continued getting cute little groans out of Sara, and when she finally arrived and looked up she was surprised to find the other girl still awake. Oh well, she'd have to try better next time. For now Sara was weakly trying to pull her upwards, Kara deciding to comply so she could allow her new friend to taste herself on her lips and tongue, the two of them kissing for quite a while before Kara pulled back and smiled proudly.

"So, how was I?" Kara grinned cheekily.

Sara tried to glare at her, but she wasn't sure she managed it, before truthfully telling her, "Amazing."

"Thanks." Kara beamed proudly.

"But..." Sara said, not really liking the way Kara's face fell, "You were a little too eager. And, and partly that's my fault, because I should have told you to slow down, but I was just so wound up. I just couldn't help myself. But the truth is, your girl isn't going to be that wound up right from the start."

"Oh." Kara mumbled in disappointment, before smiling, "Well... I, I could stay. You know, just for a little while. To, to practice going slow."

Sara grinned and chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
